


Smarter Than You

by CrowKing



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alley Sex, F/M, Modern AU, One Shot, Public Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2020-05-13 22:12:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19260160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrowKing/pseuds/CrowKing
Summary: Original Request: Hi!!! I was wondering if you can do a modern au where the reader is a psych major and she sees Ramsay in class and gets really fascinated by him like his mysteriousness and lil tendencies but she ends up following him and she thinks he doesn’t notice but maybe he corners her and asks her what she learned about him and psychoanalyzes her right back (like about how she’s drawn to danger and things like that) and maybe a smutty ending if you like <3 Thank you!





	1. Chapter 1

You heard him come in last night. He thudded around and hit the wall once. You also heard him moan in pain. You knew it was pain too. He hadn’t had a girlfriend in years. No woman could stand him for longer than five minutes.

Except you.

You lived among other college students in a mishmash house where the rent was spilt evenly among everyone. Your best friend, Jeyne Poole, called it the ‘Snow Lodge’ because everyone who lived there was from the North. You had seven other roommates including Jeyne, but the one you were interested in the most was the one who seemed to be there the least.

Ramsay Bolton was a bastard in every sense of the term. He was rude to most people except whenever it benefitted him to be nice. His father and his mother never married. Mostly, he was one to show up to a party already drunk with a zippo lighter in hand.

While your roommates brushed him off, you couldn’t help but notice things about him. How he always paid rent on time and always had money despite him only having one part-time job. No one knew what his major was because no one shared classes with him. He always came in in the wee hours of the morning, moaning in pain.

He was hiding something.

This was the 3rd time this week he stumbled in at 4am. You kept count. Your shared bedroom was closest to the front door. You heard everyone stumble in.

“What are you doing?” you said to yourself. You had hints here and there. Christmas came and went, and Ramsay stayed here. Either he wasn’t welcome home for the holidays or he chose not to go. He had a terrible relationship with his family. Mother? No. Father who was a corporate man with high expectations? Yes.

He owned an absurd amount of violent video games. You weren’t sure if he was good at any of them, but it didn’t feed the anger inside of him. Your favorite tic about him was how he spoke to you. 

“Excuse me.”

“Did you need this?”

“No. I don’t remember.”

Mundane sentences, but all of said in a soft voice. He never yelled at you. Never cursed at you or shown you aggression in any way. Why? Why of all people in the Snow Lodge? Why be soft to you?

It kept your mind racing during class all day. Your eyes looked at your phone. 3:30pm. Ramsay usually leaves for his job an hour from now. If you rushed home, you could get a small window of him. When you rushed home, you found him leaving early. He closed the backyard gate and walked down the alley.

Shit. 

Wait.

You had an idea. It was a stupid idea. You started to follow him to work. You were a quiet thing. You rarely or made much fuss, you could wing this one thing. Ramsay walked into downtown where noise took over. Your cover was as good as yours. If you kept a certain distance behind him, he won’t notice you.

At least that’s what you thought. 

You followed Ramsay onto Lucky 6 Street. Six bars were all next to each other on one convenient side. As far as you knew, Ramsay worked as a bartender in one of them. He swerved into an alleyway and you quickly sped up your pace. When you turned into the same alleyway, a pair of hands caught you and placed you against the wall.

“The fuck do you think you’re doing?” Ramsay asked you. You let out short breaths in his face. Ramsay snapped his fingers in your face. “Hello? Y/N. What are you doing?”

“I followed you.”

“I know. I can see that.”

“You knew?”

“Next time you’re following someone, maybe don’t wear you yellow sweater with our school logo on it,” Ramsay pointed to your sweater. “Wear darker colors so I won’t see you next time. I’ve been more than fair. What the fuck are you doing?”

You bit your lip. Your itching, psych major, troll brain open your mouth for you.

“You’re weird. More weird than usual. No one sees you in classes anymore. You don’t leave the house on vacations which makes me think your dad has stopped paying for you to go to school and you’re left on your own. Is that why you’re so angry? No. That’s not it. You haven’t been fired from your job. It takes a pretty level-headed person to be a bartender. You’re taking your anger out in other ways. But how? You come home every other night in pain. You owe someone. No, this is deeper. Something you’re invested in. You’re part of a gang. In exchange for your position, they’re helping you stay afloat.”

Ramsay started laughing. His chuckle echoed between the brick walls of the old, prohibition-aged buildings. It sounded genuine as if he hadn’t had a good laughter in months. His chest rose and fell quickly. Your heart skipped.

Ramsay’s laughter faded as his arm rested above you, making you feel smaller and smaller as his physical being took up your personal space.

“You’re smart. I’ll give you that,” Ramsay started. “You’re from a quiet, northern town where everyone’s business is your business. I know that because your nose is everywhere in our house. You listen to who’s hooking up with who, who came home last night, who didn’t. You’re a gossip because your own life is boring, right? Two married parents in the suburbs wasn’t exciting enough. So, you followed me, the grumpiest, meanest person you could find, and for what? So you can prove to yourself that you’re capable of danger?”

Ramsay tucked a wisp of hair behind your ear.

“You have no clue. Go home, sweetheart,” Ramsay backed away, but you grabbed his arm first. He winced and glared.

“No,” you told him. “I don’t need your permission to be here. I can handle myself.”

“I told you. You don’t know what you’re getting into.”

“And I’m telling you I’m smarter than you think.”

Ramsay laughed again. “You think you’re smarter than me?”

“I know I’m smarter than you,” you smiled. You had better grades than he did. You studied harder. You were on a faster track to graduate earlier than most. Ramsay put one hand on each side of your head. You couldn’t escape him easily this time around. His attention zeroed in on you.

“If you really think you’re smarter than me, prove it.”

You heard the wind whip through downtown and it lifted your hair. The silence became louder than the noise of the city. It was almost too much to bear. Ramsay’s face closed in on yours. His neutral face and continued silence made your skin itch with something malicious. You heard his sneakers move closer to your being. 

His index finger traced your jaw and stopped at your chin. He tilted it towards him. The whites of his eyes became too much. You found yourself losing all sense of self in his blue pupils. Swimming in a sea where monsters hid just below the surface. Still, you would tell people that it was you. You kissed him first. You grabbed him down there first. Ramsay didn’t hypnotize or persuade you. You chose him. 

His hands slipped under your shirt and pulled at your wait, bringing you just behind a dumpster in the alley. Your mouth got your fill of his own. He filled your mouth with his tongue over and over again, hoping to dig deeper into you. His hand fondled your chest. He knead it in circular motions. 

Your hand went in his pants. 

“Oh, eager girl,” Ramsay said. “How long have you wanted me, huh? Months?”

With his member in your hand, you pleasured him. You could see his exposed skin and the veins popping out on his member. He was getting hard fast.

“How long have you wanted me?” you asked.

“Mmm, cheeky. Careful now, I wouldn’t be so cocky.” Ramsay stopped you and turned you around. He dragged down your pants and lined himself up with you. “I knew you hid your pretty little ass with all of those baggy clothes of yours. C’mere.”

Ramsay penetrated you and it felt rough. You weren’t wet all the way, but it didn’t matter. He was already inside of you. His hands kept a good grip as he fucked you from behind. He grabbed onto your sweater after a few moments, and you understood why. The collar pulled at your neck when he pulled, choking you.

Your breath grew shorter and shorter as his dick grew harder and harder inside. He filled you with it. Ramsay pulled your hair up. Leaving you in an awkward position in front of the dumpster. You heard the people crossing the alleyway, but no one came closer.

“Do you want them to see you like this? Is that the kind of danger you want, huh?” Ramsay smiled in your ear. He kept fucking you until you felt him pull out suddenly. His seed split on the wet, dirty ground. You started to fix yourself up until Ramsay brought you close to him.

“Fight club,” he said. “I’m not part of a gang or a mob. I fight in an illegal fight club. They pay me a lot to beat the shit out of anyone they put in front of me.”

“Oh,” you reacted. “So—

“Careful,” Ramsay interrupted. “I like you. Don’t push me further.”


	2. Smarter Than you 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: Could you do a Part 2 to Smarter Than You? I really enjoyed it.

Tonight, you stayed up because you had a bad feeling in your gut. Some nights were easier than others. Knowing and keeping Ramsay’s secret proved much more difficult than you thought. People in the house noticed how close both of you grew despite the short amount of time. You followed Ramsay two months ago, and now you were the key to his true success.

Jeyne had asked you about your newfound friendship with Ramsay. Your response was anything but specific.

“So, I saw you and Ramsay talking with each other the other day,” she said.

“Hm? Mhm,” you said.

“Are you giving him therapy?” Jeyne inquired.

“No,” you said softly. Jeyne’s sour face was all anyone ever got. You can’t exactly tell your best friend that your crush was a regular in an illegal fight club. Still, you stayed up late at night, waiting for him to come thudding in. You heard the backyard gate to find two figures limping through the yard. One figure was partially wrapped around the other.

You rushed to the back door, fearing the worst. You wanted to swing it open, but that would cause too much fuss. The back door creeeeeaked open. Ramsay’s bloody face was the first thing you saw. His nose bled so much that blood stained his teeth. Two small cuts were above his brow. His baby blues were fine, but he was wheezing.

Ignoring his partner, you guided him quickly to your room which was now your makeshift nurse’s office. Ramsay fought for money at night, and returned the next day as if nothing happened. He gave all of the credit to you: his night nurse. 

Ramsay took his usual spot on your bed while you cleaned up the drying blood on his face. 

“So,” the stranger broke the silence. “This is her.”

“Shhh,” you said while taking a closer look at Ramsay’s nose.

“It’s not broken,” Ramsay told you. “He got me bad, but he didn’t break it.”

“He got lucky with you tonight,” the stranger continued. 

“Shhh!” you reminded him. 

“It’s alright, Y/N,” Ramsay continued. “Jeyne’s a heavy sleeper. She’s not going to wake up.”

“There’s more girls here? Are they as pretty as her?” the stranger had annoyed you for the last time. You sharply turned to face your new enemy. His skin reminded you of espresso with how dark and smooth it looked. You also wanted to drink him up. His long, dark lashes and killer smile made you almost melt into a puddle.

He scratched his black curls and chuckled. “You know, I have that effect on women.”

“Wha-what? No, it’s fine. Just whisper please. No one can find out about him.” You continued to patch up Ramsay. You watched Ramsay’s face twitch when you cleaned his brow cuts.

“Whatever Y/N,” Ramsay shifted on the bed. “She thinks she is my sacred night secret keeper nurse. We usually don’t have visitors.”

“It’s alright,” the handsome stranger kept going. “I was only curious. Ramsay told me of the girl who casts magic on him.”

“I’m not a witch,” you said flatly.

“I meant no offense! What’s your name? I’m Dorin.”

“That sounds Dornish,” you slipped out. The psychoanalyzing began. “Assuming from your heavy ego, you’re either an only child or a spoiled one. But your parents didn’t give you everything. They got sick of you and now you run around and fight like Ramsay does.” 

Dorin chucked and shot a look at the tired victim on the bed. “Is she always like this?”

“It gets endearing after time,” Ramsay looked up at you. “Be nicer, hun.” You pushed him.

“Hypocrite,” you mumbled. Ramsay gave you a half smile and a small kiss on your palm as you moved to work on his chest. “What happened?”

“He cheated,” Ramsay said while you noticed all the small cuts as if he got into a street fight with a feral cat. “No weapons allowed and somehow this fucker got through.”

“The other guys have already banned him. But, he did win so—

“Wait, the other guy won? Rent’s due tomorrow!” you said directly to Ramsay. He immediately put his hands up.

“I got it covered, okay?” Ramsay moaned. “I’m taking a cash advance at work.”

“Again?” you responded.

“You got a better idea?”

“I actually do,” Dorin cut in. He turned to Ramsay. “We could use someone like her in the ring.”

“What? No fucking way,” Ramsay’s eyes widened. “Are you insane?”

“Not as a fighter, think idiot,” Dorin smiled. “Good night nurses are hard to find. We could put her to work. Besides, if the fresh meat had a night nurse, they would come back. Regulars like you could finally get healthcare without the police and hospital staff getting too friendly. She can make the extra cash. What do you think?”

You wanted to admit out loud that you LOVED this idea. Dorin was right. You needed the extra cash. You wouldn’t be fighting anybody. You would only be patching them up, not pissing them off. You could keep Ramsay’s secret longer if he came back here looking normal instead of a horror movie character.

“No.” Ramsay firmly said. His eyes bore into Dorin. “I don’t want her mixing with those people, man.”

“Those people are technically your coworkers,” Dorin corrected him. He turned to you and spoke warm and softly to you. “No one would bother you. If they do, come find me. I’ll destroy them.” He pushed a strand of hair behind your ear. Out of the corner of your eye, Ramsay straightened up and watched Dorin.

“We need the money, Ramsay,” you told him. He rolled his eyes and escorted Dorin out. You fell asleep much quicker than you had planned, leaving Ramsay awake in the late night. Ramsay took one last long look at you before he went back to his own room. He noticed that the strand of hair was still perfectly pushed back. Ramsay went up to your head and shook your hair a little bit. However angelic you looked before was ruined now.

“I like you better when you’re messy,” Ramsay said to himself.

The first night went awkwardly. Bloody, big guys lined up to you for you to fix them. Some were silent. Others didn’t speak English very well. Some of them hit on you, but that was easily deterred by Dorin and Ramsay. At the end of the night, you had enough money to make at least half of next month’s rent. 

You felt nervous carrying around that much cash with you as Ramsay escorted you home.

Your second week you started to learn names of regular fighters. Ramsay was, of course, your boyfriend. Dorin ran the whole thing. His brothers, Avi and Muhammed, were among the top fighters. Alex emigrated from Russia and made money the only way he knew how. Alex showed you pictures of his infant daughter whenever he saw you. Harry was a Scottish fellow who had a death wish. Lastly, there was Mike. Mike was still silent with you. Ramsay said he wasn’t a talking guy. He fought better that way.

Into your second month, you made a duffel bag filled with medical supplies of everything you needed. You thought of dropping your psych major for EMT training. In your first month, you were able to pay for you and Ramsay’s share of the rent. The more fighters got beaten and bloodied, the more business you got. Dorin was ecstatic. 

But, he had new ideas to make even more money.

One night, you had little time to change out of your party dress and into comfy scrubs. Dorin watched how your hips moved. How much prettier you were with your makeup and hair done. How your legs looked with those heels.

That same night Ramsay showed up late, he didn’t see the conversation between you and Dorin. After his fight, he went straight to you. Didn’t matter he didn’t have a scratch on him, he missed you.

“Baby?” he called to you, almost not recognizing you. “Why are you here in that?” A playful smile grew on his face.

“I lost track of time with Sansa and Jeyne,” you explained. “I gave them some excuse with being called into work.”

“That’s technically not lying.”

“It feels like it is,” you said, frowning. Ramsay opened his arms for you. He was sweaty and smelled of body odor, but he was yours.

“We won’t have to lie to our friends much longer,” Ramsay kissed your head. “We could find our own place if we wanted.”

“I know. Dorin’s giving me a raise,” you smiled. Ramsay kissed your cheek and let you go back to work. “That’s my girl.”  
As he left the private medical tent, Ramsay caught Dorin’s attention. Dorin’s eyes were full of mirth when he looked into that tent. New rookies surrounded him. Ramsay felt something off in his gut.

Ramsay stood there for a while to see what Dorin would do. When Dorin turned around and started speaking with others around him, Ramsay retreated towards Mike.

“I saw you today,” Ramsay noted. “You let that other guy win. Why?”

“I got paid off to lose. I’m leaving,” Mike said in his deep voice.

“Leaving?”

“Dorin has other ideas,” Mike eyes flitted to the medical tent. “I’d be careful. Dorin doesn’t just give people more money for no reason.”

Ramsay didn’t see you at all the next day. Classes started early for you, so Ramsay started his day on his own. Mostly everyone was out of the ‘Snow Lodge’ for the day. Ramsay took the opportunity to do some snooping on his own. Ramsay also had a knack, or a flaw, to figure out people before they figured out themselves.

Both of you met when you moved in, you seemed very nice at first. Then again, any friend of Sansa’s was always ‘very nice’. Ramsay saw something more in you when you binge watched crime shows. He never followed you intently, but he always noticed when you were at the university library. The way you would chew the end of a pencil while you read text books. Ramsay felt protective for some reason over you.

“You like her, admit it,” Jon Snow told him one day. 

“I don’t.”

“You do,” Jon finished the rest of his coffee. “She likes you too.” Ramsay did a double take.

“How the hell do you know that?”

“She’s up late at night, waiting for you to come home,” Jon explained. “She pretends she studies though.” You cared with some capacity for him. Ramsay wanted to know why. Was it sex? Was it arrogance? What? Then you followed him to the bar one late afternoon, and all his questions were answered.

You weren’t some pretty, soft girl. You regularly had blood on your hands. You lied for him. You cared for him. You made him feel like a god in bed and a demon in the ring. He felt he needed to protect you. 

Which was why Ramsay started to go through your things in your room. Everything seemed normal until Ramsay found a scandalous outfit. A Halloween nurse’s outfit sat unopened in a plastic bag. Halloween was months ago. 

“Oh,” Ramsay smirked. “Maybe that’s for us? I didn’t know she would want to roleplay?” Ramsay looked around more. He moved a t-shirt off your desk to find your laptop sitting perfectly right there. More confusion fell on Ramsay’s face. Why would you leave your laptop at home when you needed it for school?

Unless you didn’t go to school.

The idea hit Ramsay harder than a ton of bricks. He took off towards the empty warehouse. A panic had set inside himself. How could he let this happen? How could he drag you into all of this? Ramsay wouldn’t forgive himself if anything happened to you. In fact, he tear anyone apart if they had harmed you.

He ran into the empty warehouse to find mood lighting in one corner of it. Your medical tent. He marched himself over to find you in a different Halloween costume with Dorin taking pictures.

“What the fuck are you doing?” Ramsay asked Dorin, fists ready.

“Ramsay!” Dorin smiled. “Your girlfriend is so beautiful! Don’t you think so?”

“Get that camera off of her. Now,” Ramsay said flatly.

“Ramsay, it’s fine! Dorin’s just helping,” you explained.

“Helping? This is porn. You’re tricking my girlfriend into doing porn.”

“Ramsay!” you yelled, hurt.

“Come on, now,” Dorin pushed Ramsay back. “I think she would make a beautiful model.”

“For porn,” Ramsay finished that sentence.

“Ram—

“Shut up, Y/N. I’m smarter than you. I know what he’s doing.”

“Oh do you now?” Dorin laughed. “Like I’m some evil-minded genius, right? I’m a big, bad guy.”

“You fired Mike last night. Paid him off to lose and everything. He’s your biggest resource of money and he’s also your most expensive fighter. Now you have all this extra money.   
And you have leering eyes. It’s not that hard to put two and two together.”

“You think I want to fuck your girlfriend?”

“No,” Ramsay said. “I’d kill you before that would even get there. You want to sell my girlfriend as a fantasy to the rookies.” Dorin became very silent. He stepped towards Ramsay. Ramsay threw a throwing knife that was only inches from his face. Dorin stood still.

“Do not fuck with my girl,” Ramsay warned. He tossed you his jacket to cover yourself up. 

“If you both leave, you’re not welcome back,” Dorin said.

“Oh no!” Ramsay mocked. “How will I ever live with myself?” He slammed the doors to the warehouse and never looked back at the illegal fight club. He held you close.

“How could I be so stupid?” you put your head down.

“You’re not stupid. You were charmed. There’s a difference. Besides, I’m still smarter than you,” Ramsay said. You rolled your eyes.

“You’re not.”

“I am.”

“Prove it,” you pushed him. Ramsay came in close to you.

“Make me. Good thing you have the hot nurse outfit at home, huh?” Ramsay teased.


End file.
